Stopped to Stare
by Quill77
Summary: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy: the Slytherin Prince. Lily Luna Potter: Harry Potter's daughter. The bad and the good. What will happen when two worlds collide? Rated T for some swearing and minor romance-esque things! Later chapters might get rated M!
1. That Smile

**A/N: I do not own any part of Harry Potter (the books) or the characters etc. they belong to JK Rowling. Thanks!**

**Started a new story here, like it?**

"And you will behave, won't you, dear?" Mother fretted as she fussed with my suit jacket.

"Yes, Mother," I replied. "I know, don't fight, do well in school. All that stuff,"

"Come along, Astoria, he looks fine," my father called. His white-blond hair, so like mine, was slicked back. "The train leaves in ten minutes,"

I walked up and calmly strode past him through through the pillar into platform 9 and 3/4. Steam billowed up from the red and black train before me. "Hogwarts Express," was emblazoned across its front.

"Scorpius!" A voice called from his left. "Over here!" I turned my head to see my twin cousins, Lana and Lars.

"Coming," I yelled back. Pushing my cart forward, I strode towards them. On my way, I passed the Potters and the—guess who?—Weasleys. As I walked by, their voices dropped and hostile glares were sent my way. But for once, someone didn't.

Her green eyes flashed as a shy smile shaped her lips. Long red hair swayed down her back. A gray owl hooted from her truck and I realized I had stopped and stared.

"What do you think you're doing, Malfoy?" My face twisted into a look of disgust and I heard the voice of our lord and savior—James Potter. "Get your eyes off my sister, you pervert!"

I rolled my eyes and stalked off, but her image was stuck in my brain as if with a permanent sticking charm. "Whatever, Potter," I retorted as I walked.

"Why, Scorpius?" Lars asked in a hushed voice. "That was Lily Potter, the youngest daughter of Harry Potter!"

"What happened?" Mitch, my best friend, came up and asked.

"You didn't see?" Lana asked in a shocked voice. "Scorpius here just stopped and stared at Lily Potter—in front of the Potters and the Weasleys."

Mitch widened his eyes. "Woah. Mate, trust me, you do not want to fall in love with a Potter! Trust me, I've got my hands full with a Weasley!" He eyed his girlfriend, Dominique Weasley, as she flipped her (dyed) blue and black hair.

I slapped him. "I'm not in love with her, okay? She just smiled instead of...glared...as most of the Potters do. Got it?"

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, mate, don't kill me. Although it looks like the Potter boys want to..."

I glanced over and met their glares with a with a shrug. What can I say? I mouthed. She's hot!

"Oh, wow," Lars breathed at their purple faces. "That is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,"

"Let's go get a compartment before all of them are taken my kittens, shall we?" I suggested, grabbing my baggage.

"Of course, Scorpius," Lars said with mock politeness. "After all, we wouldn't want to have to chase some out, would we, like the big bad snakes we are! Ssssss!"

Laughing, we boarded the train and grabbed a compartment. We had just sat down when a knock startled us.

"Come in," I murmured, eyes closed, expecting it to be Jace or somebody.

"Um—excuse me?" A shy feminine voice mumbled. My eyes snapped open.

"Potter?"

Her eyes flicked around as she bit her lip. "Um—yeah. Can I like, sit here?"

I blinked, surprised. Mitch raised his eyebrows at me, as if to say, it's your call. I quickly cleared a spot for her opposite me. "Sure."

"Thanks." She sat down with a flourish and a rush of flowery scent. "Sorry, it's just that my brothers were giving me crap about, you know, smiling at you. Sorry about that, by the way."

"It's okay...it just took me a little off guard. Most of your family hates me." I found it surprisingly easy to talk to her, and to ignore the raised eyebrows and smiles of my friends.

"They do? Why?" Her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

Woah. She was actually didn't know. "Well, I'm a Slytherin and a Malfoy, and you guys are Potters and Gryffindor. I ever tried to hate them, they just...hate me." I explained.

"It wasn't like we pranked them, or anything," Mitch added sarcastically. I slapped him.

"They started it, and I don't mean to talk trash about your brothers...but James is kinda a prick." I continued.

"No, it's okay," she replied, smiling a genuine, charming, smile. "He really is. You should see him when he's all worked up about you guys,"

"I have," I countered. "It was hilarious."

"Yeah," Lars broke in. "Remember that time when—"

"Lily!" Great. James Potter & Co. were here. "What are you doing here?" He began to glare at me.

"Calm down, James," Lily—I'm calling her Lily, now?—protested. "I'm just hanging out!" You don't need to throw a fit!"

"'Just hanging out'?" a livid Potter asked incredulously. "Sure you are, with a bunch of snakes!"

Lily was standing, her hands placed defiantly on her hips. "For all you know, I might be one, when I get Sorted! So maybe it's time together over your stupid prejudices, and leave them alone!"

Potter sputtered at her words and the smug looks we exchanged. "Leave them alone? Tell that to them, who have jumped me in the halls too many times to count?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "If you can't handle my friends, then maybe you need to get out. Because I don't have time for you if you can't." Without a word, she slammed the compartment door in his face. "Prick," she muttered.

"That was awesome!" Lana said after having been silent for the ride.

"Totally," I agreed.

"Thanks," she smiled ruefully. "Hey, maybe we should change?"

I stripped off my shirt at her words, watching her eyes widen.

"Stripper," Mitch accused, but I just laughed.

"Let's go," Lana pulled Lily out of the compartment, their robes in hand.

"You were just trying to impress her, weren't you," Lars commented.

"Eh, I guess," I replied nonchalantly. "It worked—did you see her eyes?"

"It helps that you play Quidditch," Mitch said, pulling on his pants. "Otherwise, she would be flocking to me,"

"Keep dreaming," I countered, grinning.

"I like her though," Lars continued. "She's got a nice way of acting. Wonder what house she'll be in, y'know?"

"I hope Slytherin," Mitch said. "And I bet Scorpius here does too,"

"She acts like one," I replied. "I think she will be.

Please, follow, review and favorite!


	2. Unexpected Foresight

**A/N: **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter and the surrounding characters or settings. They belong to JK Rowling.**

**A little swearing in this chapter, sorry!**

**Wow! I got reviews, favorites and follows! Thanks, guys, and here's the next chapter!**

The train jerked to a stop and I could hear Hagrid's call of "Firs' years over here! Firs' years this way!"

Lily was plastered against the window, watching the distant castle intently. "That's Hogwarts?" She breathed.

"Yep," I replied, gazing at it too. "Home of tests and homework and other school-esque tortures."

Lana glared at me. "It's not like that, Lily," she said. "It's pretty easy when you're good at school."

Lily smiled. "Thanks." Then she yelped and cried, "I'm late, sorry!" as she ran off the train.

Mitch raised his eyebrows. "You said you didn't like her...that way. Care to rephrase that statement?"

"Yeah, it is kinda obvious," Lars said. I slapped him.

"C'mon, guys, I've only known her for one day!" I exclaimed, grabbing my trunk and heading off the train. "It's not a big deal!"

"Yeah, except for the fact that you talked to her, and only her, for the whole ride," Mitch said, catching up as we walked towards the school. "Face it, mate, you're falling for her."

"I am not!" I swung my trunk aboard a carriage and climbed in. "She's a first year, anyway, and what? 12? Do you honestly think she'd be interested in me?"

"Yup," Lana said, stepping in. "She likes you, if maybe not in a lovey-dovey way."

"Face it," her twin said. "She likes you—and you're falling for her."

Mitch grinned. "Lars has a point, mate,"

I glared at him. "Whatever. I'll see what house she's in, and then decide what to do. It the meantime, you two will stay out of my business. Got it?"

"Okay, mate," Mitch said with a smile.

"Then let's eat," I replied, jumping out of the carriage and walking up the tall front steps. After climbing several flights of (moving) staircases, the Great Hall doors swung open in front of me.

Candles bobbed up and down above the long house tables, and Professor Dumbledore stood in front of a podium, watching the students file in. Turning my head I saw the first years over in a by the side of the hall. Lily's eye caught mine, and she gave a little wave. I smiled back, and watched James' face darken with fury.

"C'mon, mate," Mitch called from ahead. "Our table's over here."

I hurried over to him and all the Slytherins, whispering hellos as Dumbledore started his speech.

"Welcome back!" he boomed. "I hope you all had wonderful summers in which you emptied your heads of knowledge to prepare yourselves for the school year! Before we eat, I would like to remind you all of some important rules. First, the Forbidden Forest is, as its name suggests, forbidden. Ah, yes, some of our elder students have become prefects, too, so Head Boy and Girl please make schedules and post them in the common rooms. That should be all—Professor McGonagal?"

"Now we will sort the first years," the stern transfiguration teacher started. I glanced over to Lily and saw that she was staring at her intently. My attention snapped back to the hat as its song started.

_"Welcome to this school,_  
_Hogwarts is its name._  
_I hope you are no fool,_  
_Or you will put it and me to shame._

_Four houses stand,_  
_Each strong and grand, _  
_Four houses for us all._

_Gryffindor is the brave house,_  
_And you will find not one a mouse._  
_Flee from danger, not I!_  
_Is their battle cry._

_Slytherin is next, _  
_The home of strength and cunning, _  
_Be forewarned, students here,_  
_Their ambitions may send you running._

_A better house there never was, _  
_Than Hufflepuff the good,_  
_And their fair qualities _  
_Will take them beyond the wood._

_Ravenclaw claims the crown_  
_For the smartest renowned._  
_These students are simply the best,_  
_Leaving behind all the rest._

_So do not worry,_  
_Leave the decisions to I,_  
_Just try me on, _  
_And I will decide,_  
_The house you belong in best."_

Cheers erupted as the hat finished the song, and McGonagal started calling out names. It started with "Anderson, James," becoming a "RAVENCLAW!"

I sat there, tense with worry, as "Potter, Lily," was called out. Groaning was heard around the room, as most people figured Gryffindor gets another star. But I had my eyes intensely fixated on the red-haired girl with the hat on her head, it seemed ages—or maybe just seconds, until the hat made its decision.

"SLYTHERIN!"

I breathed a sigh of relief into the silence and scooted over the make room for Lily. "Good job," I whispered. Around us, people turned to stare at a Potter—sister of the Gryffindor Golden Boys—in Slytherin, an talking to a Malfoy.

"Thanks," she replied with a smile. "James isn't so happy, though," she laughed.

I turned to look at his furious face behind me, and shrugged. "Ah, well. He has to learn that he can't always get what he wants,"

"That's true," Lily replied thoughtfully. "James has—"

"Lily!"

"Yes, James?" Lily replied without turning around.

"Why. The. Fuck. Are. You. In. Slytherin!?"

I couldn't resist. "Language, Jamie boy, you never know who might be listening," I taunted, watching him whirl around to see that a cloud had gathered to watch.

"And anyway," Lily continued, studying her nails, "Why do you care?"

James glared. "Because my baby sister is in Slytherin, has befriended Scorpius Malfoy, of all people, and acts like it's no big deal!"

Lily finally snapped and stood up. "Because guess what, James. It isn't a big deal. And maybe it's time to get over your silly prejudices and actually try to be nice. And you know what? Your 'baby sister' is a Slytherin. Problem?"

Albus stepped forward. "Lily, come on. You don't have to be like this. Just tell the teachers that the sorting hat made a mistake, and they'll put you in Gryffindor!"

Lily turned her glare to him. "Guess what, Albus. You thought you knew me. But I guess you don't, because I want to stay in Slytherin. You wanna know why? I get to be away from you." She pushed passed him and stalked angrily through the crowd. It took a moment, but I followed her.

"Oh, yeah," I heard James call out after me, but I ignored him. "Lily has to get a Malfoy of all people to stand up for her."

I found Lily three staircases up and sitting in a step. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked gently.

"Yeah," she muttered glumly, staring downward.

"Okay, that's probably the biggest lie I've ever heard." I comforted, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "If James and his...people can't accept who you are, then they aren't worth your time. And maybe this will all blow over, but he's had years of fighting with Slytherins, and hating them. I don't know of that applies to his sister. I...for your sake, I hope not."

She sniffles and half smiled. "Thanks, Scorpius. You're...you're actually a really nice friend. And...James is wrong about you. There's nothing wrong with a Malfoy."

I squeezed my arm tighter around her. "Thanks...and contrary to my past belief, there's nothing wrong with a Potter...at least this Potter, anyway."

She smiled, and I smiled back, and we spent a good long time just sitting there in silence—not bad silence, but good, comfortable silence.

**A/N: **  
**Well? Do you like it? I kinda rushed getting things out, so sorry for any typos. I try to write at least three pages everyday (this one is about four) so yay! I'm going to hit post now! Please follow, favorite and review! And thanks to the three reviewers I've gotten so far! I appreciate your support! (And a bonus—they were all good reviews—eeeeeeee!) Thanks!**


	3. Beginning

**Disclaimer: JKR owns everything except the plot.**

**A/N: Yay! I now have seven followers and five reviews. I'm glad you guys think this story is so good! It's mah first HP fanfic, so yay. I've always loved Lily/Scorpius fanfics especially where Lily's in Slytherin—so I highly recommend Slytherin's Potter by Animeaddict56—if you like this please check it out!**

**And on to the story...**

I awoke, and for a second I forgot where I was. Then I remembered—I was at Hogwarts—and Lily, Lily Potter, was in Slytherin! Sunlight streamed in through the dorm window, and I decided to get dressed. After all, it might take a while to look my best.

Half an hour later, I trudged down to stairs to the common room, where Lily and Mitch say talking. A twinge of anger—jealousy?—went through me, but I pushed it aside. "Hey guys," I said.

Lily responded with a smile and a "Hi," but Mitch just wiggled his eyebrows at me. After filling him in on the details of the night when I got back set night, I had a pretty good idea of why.

"Let's go eat," I muttered, playfully slapping Mitch. "I'm hungry,"

"No, duh," Mitch replied sarcastically.

Lily ignored him. "Ooh, what do they serve for breakfast?"

"Well, let's see. Today's Monday? Oatmeal,"I joked, slipping out of the common room.

Mitch laughed. "No, they pretty much serve anything," he told Lily, who had been looking scared.

"That's good," she said, smiling. "I've got a Weasley appetite, right here," she said while patting her stomach.

"And we all know about those," I countered playfully as I held open the doors to the great hall.

She rolled her eyes and stepped through. "Like you know anything about my family—well, actually, I guess you do,"

"Ha," I boasted, then fell silent. As the three of us walked across the hall to the Slytherin table, stares fell upon us. Some were angry, a few were friendly, but all were judging. It seemed like miles to the table—and even longer for Lily. Her face was bright red. And she stared down at her shoes as she walked, finally reaching the table.

"Hey, Scorp, Lily, you made it!" Lars was the first to break the silence.

"And you forgot me?" Mitch asked as he sat down beside me. "That's not very nice, is it?"

Slowly, the conversation returned to the great hall. I took the chance to talk to Lily. "Hey, Lily, you okay?"

She took a deep breath. "Yeah. Fine. I-I guess I should have expected it, you know."

I smiled. "Good. And hey, Lils—I can call you that, right?—it will all blow over. Don't worry."

"Thanks," she smiled gratefully. "And no, you can't call me Lils."

I rolled my eyes. "Remind me to find you a nickname later, then,"

"Hey!" A boy and a girl slid into the seats next to Lily. "You're Lily, right? Lily Potter?" the boy asked.

"Um...yes?" Lily replied, confused.

"I'm Lola," the girl said. Her brown eyes we set in a porcelain face framed by light brown curls. "Lola Pritchard. We figured you were alright, since Scorp was talking to you."

The boy continued. "I'm Jace Pucey. We're both first years here, like you. It was weird, you behind a Slytherin, y'know? But I guess you're more Slytherin then we thought." He—and the girl, Lola—had a rapid-fire, mile-a-minute way of talking.

"Okaayyy..." Lily said, a little skeptical.

"Oh—here's your schedule," Lola said, handing Lily a strip of parchment. "You have transfiguration with me and Jace in—crap! Five minutes! Come on, Lily!" She grabbed Lily by her wrist and ran out of the hall, ignoring her protests. Lily turned to me, and I shrugged, laughing, and let her be pulled out of the hall.

"Look, Malfoy, what are you doing with my sister?"

I sighed. Look who decided to join us? "Well, _Potter_, I guess you don't want Lily to have friends, do you?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I just saw my sister dragged off by two Slytherins, and for all I know they'll jump her."

"Lily was late for her class, which so happens that _Lola_ and _Jake_ are in. She didn't know where to go, so they showed her! What's wrong with that?" I asked innocently.

Potter scoffed. "_Everything_. You stay away from my sister, or I'll make you!"

"_You'll_ make him?"

James whirled around. "Lily! What are you doing here?"

"Forgot my books," she replied with a smirk. "Now get out of my way, _Potter_—" she titled her head with a sneer "—and stay out of my life."

Ignoring James's astonished look, she grabbed her bag and my hand. I felt a thrill run through me at the contact. "Come on, Scorpius, or else you'll be the one who's late," she said.

"Ha, ha," I began, but I was cut off by James's infuriated shout across the hall.

"Slytherin has changed you, Lily, and not for the better!"

**A/N:**  
**Did you like it? Sorta a filler, you know, introduce some new people, get another thing with James (I love making him mad, it's hilarious and so fun to write!). I'm gonna start another chapter right after I post this to make up for such a short chappie. Sorry, guys! New one posted soon, prob by tomorrow night! ****Please review follow and favorite!**


	4. Like a Slytherin

**Disclaimer: JKR owns everything but the plot.**

**A/N: Chapter 4! And to a certain reviewer out there: Yeah, I got the idea from Slytherin's Potter, but trust me, things will change very soon. So keep reading to find out what! And I got most of my info from there so that's why they're so similar.**  
**So thanks for sticking with me through all the typos (I tend to write on my iPad as I don't have a computer) so yeah sorry about that. **  
**On to the story...**

"So," I started as I walked with Lily to her class. "What changed?"

She looked at me sharply. "What do you mean?"

"Well, at first you were all shy, and now...you're fighting...kinda like a Slytherin. It's scaring me."

"Oh," she said, surprised. "I guess...I decided to stop taking it lying down. I'm not going to let James—or Albus, or anybody else define me by my house. You know?"

"I get the feeling, yes," I replied. "And apart from the scary parts—it's very Slytherin—I kinda like this new attitude. I don't have to stick up for you anymore."

She laughed—and Merlin, it was a cute laugh. "You never had to. It's only been one day."

Lily's smile was infectious. "You saved me from ever having to." I replied.

"Good," Lily replied, laughing. "Oh—here's transfigurations. Bye Scorp!" she called as she stepped into the classroom, where McGonagall (_A/N: Sorry for getting that wrong earlier!_) admonished her for being late.

I smiled and rolled my eyes as I turned to go to History of Magic, already impatient to see her again.

Stepping into History of Magic fifteen minutes late, everybody turned to look at me, but Binns didn't care—or just didn't notice. I slid into the empty seat beside Mitch and ignored his whispered questions. On the other side of the room I could see a Weasley girl—Rose, was it?—staring at me curiously. _Whatever_, I thought to myself, brushing it off.

"Scorpius!" Finally, Mitch got my attention.

"What is it?" I answered in the same tone of voice.

"What happened today? I mean, with Lily getting dragged off by Lola and Jace, and then her kicking James's ass—verbally, I mean."

I rolled my eyes. "You sound just like a gossiping first year, you know. And nothing happened. Remind me again—why is it your business?"

"Because it's yours," he replied shortly.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Mitch."

"Hey, don't get defensive on me! I'm just trying to help you get a girlfriend, you know."

"Shut up!" I whispered furiously, seeing James's face grow red with anger. "Well, actually, don't. I love making his face that color," I amended.

My best friend snorted. "Carefully now, Scorp. We wouldn't want him to explode, now would we."

"Actually, we would. It would make at least half of our problems disappear—or, more realistically, explode."

"Including the problem if dating his sister."

I the flush of blood rush towards my face—but fortunately I don't blush easily. "Y'know, mate, I don't consider him a problem, if I want to date her. More like an interesting side effect."

"Ah, the great and powerful Scorpius sees the wise Mitch's reasoning," Mitch said in a dramatic voice, causing half the class to stare at him.

I played off of him. "Who said you were wise?"

"I'll get you for that, you little bugger!" He began to slap me—or at least try to. I leaned away from him in my chair and laughed.

"Can't catch me?"

"You bet I can!" Mitch reached over his desk and was about to grab my book when he was stopped by a droning,

"Boys..." Mitch and I looked at each other in shock. Had Binns actually realized what was going on in his room? "Class is dismissed." Guess not. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the room, Mitch behind me.

We hurried to the DADA room (up three floors and to the left). After all, it wouldn't do for me to be late, again. Just kidding—it would.

We burst into the room, just before he could say we were late. I grabbed two desks for us at the back and looked at who the teacher was. I was in for a surprise.

It was Ted Lupin—the son of the werewolf who had taught here during my dad's third year. I thought I remembered something about him being Harry Potter's godson, realized that Lily now had two professors here that had some connection to her—Lupin and Longbottom.

Lily. I wondered where she was right now, and figured she would be in Charms—her strong point. I sat thinking about her—probably for the whole period. But Lily over DADA? Anytime.

I hurried to lunch after suffering through another hour of classes, hoping Lily would be there on time. As soon as she saw me walking to the Slytherin table she waved me over to sit with her and her friends.

"Oh, guys," Lily introduced. "This is Scorpius...I'm guessing you already know him?" she added seeing their wide eyes.

"Of course they do!" I joked. "I'm the king of Slytherins!" Which kinda wasn't a joke.

"No, you're not," Lana said, sliding onto the bench. I immediately questioned where Lars was, since they were usually—always—together.

"Off with a girl," was her only reply.

Mitch sat down next to me, with Dominique next to him. She was in Ravenclaw but was more Slytherin than any of the Potters.

"Dom," Lily said, smiling at her cousin.

"Lily," Dominique replied, unsmiling. "They're not taking you being in Slytherin too well."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Which ones?"

"Let's see...Albus, Hugo and Molly are mostly mad at you for _being_ a Slytherin, James is mad 'cause you're hanging out with a Malfoy, and Rose is mad because you haven't said a word to her since you got in the train." Dominique listed off the people like they were strangers and not her family.

"Whatever," Lily brushed it off, but I knew she was hurt. After looking around the ballot see if her family was there—they weren't—she said, "You know, I'm not that hungry. I think I'll go back to the dorm for a little bit."

As soon as I heard that, I knew it wasn't true, and so did the others. "I'll come with you," I stated—it wasn't a question. She and I got up walked out. "You're going to the Gryffindor dorm, aren't you?"

"Yeah," she muttered sadly.

"It's okay, Lily," I comforted, taking her hand and leading her up the stairs. "This will all blow over."

"I hope so..."

"It will, don't worry." I asked the portrait—it was a fat woman in a pink dress—to go get James. Soon, the portrait swing open. It was James, flanked by Hugo and Albus.

I saw Lily take a deep breath. "Hey, guys."

James glanced a me and said nothing. Hugo spoke up, but not much. "Lily. What do you want."

"Dom told me you guys were mad."

"I am," Hugo replied, climbing out the hole. "I mean, you're in Slytherin, for Merlin's sake! How am I supposed to feel?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the same way as before?" Now Lily was mad. "It's just a house!"

"But it's a house full of snakes and pureblood supremacy!" Albus cried. "How can you even stand it?"

"Maybe because I'm not blind, like you? Maybe because I'm an open-minded person to people? And maybe, just maybe, because _they're_ actually good people!" With that, Lily turned on her heel and stomped off. With a shrug at the Gryffindors, I followed her.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Fine, my family just can't take who I am. You?" she said bitterly.

"Look, I'm sorry for how it turned out. But they really don't deserve this anger and sadness—if they don't care."

Lily turned to face me. "You're right," she realized. "But I'm still going to get back at them, aren't I?"

I grinned at her, a plan already forming in my mind. "Welcome to Slytherin, Lily. The _real_ side."

**A/N:**  
**Officially 5 pages and 1443 words! Did you like it? It's kinda filler-ish sort of thing but I thought you guys would enjoy this chapter. I'm really happy that I'm getting so many reviews and followers—but don't forget to favorite, guys! People can see what you favorite and it's kinda like recommendations (or don't. I ain't yo daddy). Please review this with constructive critism or complements! Also fave and follow! Thanks so much guys!**


	5. Blood IsThicker Than Water, Isn't It?

**Disclaimer: JKR owns everything but the plot (sadly)**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I was really busy last night and didn't have time to write! So, yeah, thanks for all the support, here's chapter something-or-other!**

**Ah! Sorry note posting the wrong chappie earlier—here's the right one!**

The weeks flashed by, a mixture of homework, Quidditch and Lily. I found it hard to believe so much time had passed by the time the first snow fell, on November 20. Teachers began handing out homework and study guides for over winter break. I spent the days leading up to December 1 with Lily, knowing I wouldn't see her again until January.

Finally, the day came. I spent my time on the train with my Slytherin friends—Lily among them. As the train pulled into the station I said my good-bye to Lily, knowing I wouldn't be able to in front of her family. Then I lugged my trunk off the train, said my good-byes to my friends, and Side-Alonged my father to the Manor.

"So, Scorpius, how was Hogwarts?" My mother came in as soon as I stepped through the door.

"Darling, let him set down his trunk first," Father came in behind me. "Perle! Come get Scorpius's trunk!" he called to the house-elf. A small house-elf appeared dressed in a red hand-towel, and I handed my trunk to her.

"Hogwarts was fine, Mother, thank you," I replied to her earlier question as I sat down on the sofa. Deciding to chance it, I added, "I made friends with a Potter."

I heard her sharp intake of breath, and my father came around from behind me and sat down on the couch next to her. "You did _what_?"

"I made friends with the youngest Potter," I said again, emphasizing every word.

"You made friends with Albus Potter?" My mother said, wrinkling her brow.

"No, Mother. Lily Potter."

"Either way, it's still terrible, and a disgrace to the Malfoy name. You simply cannot be friends with her? Who knows what will be next?"

My father, with a glance to Mother, added, "If you insist on continuing this, you simply _will not be able to live here_."

I couldn't breathe for a moment. "You're kicking me out?"

My parents said nothing, but simply nodded their heads, their faces masks of their emotions.

I thought of Lily, her dark red hair flipping as she laughed. I thought about how disappointed she would be if I left her with no explanation. The sadness slowly creeping through her face, her eyes watering but her furiously blinking them back. And so I made my decision.

"No." I picked up my trunk and stepped out the front door. I knew that they didn't expect me to leave, but I wouldn't give in because of what they thought.

The Knight Bus stopped in front of me, zooming out of the darkness. Boarding it, I was asked for my destination. "The Burrow," I decided, hoping Lily would be there.

It sped off, and I could feel it speeding along, invisible to the muggles around it. Suddenly, a call of "The Burrow," snapped me out of my thoughts.

I stepped off with my trunk and threw several galleons at the driver, muttering, "Thanks," as the doors closed behind me.

I rang the doorbell and the door was soon cracked open by a certain red-haired girl.

"Lily!"

"Scorp! What are you doing here?"

I smiled at her. "My parents kicked me out, for being friends with you. Might I be able to stay here?"

Her brow furrowed. "I think you'd better come in."

Stepping through the doorway, I took in my surroundings. Stairs curled upwards to my right, and to my left a doorframe stood. Ahead of me through an open door I could see a table where the three of the Potters sat talking."This way," Lily said, stepping through the door into their kitchen

"Lily! Who was it?" Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world and all that, asked his daughter

"Well...Scorpius needed a place to stay...his parents kicked him out."

"Scorpius—as in Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Yup." Lily stepped to the side, revealing me.

Mr. Potter studied me as I stood in the doorway. I could see the scales weighing In his eyes—Malfoy against someone in trouble, his daughter's friend against a Slytherin.

The scales tipped in my favor. "You can sleep James's room, with him. And James can help you get your trunk upstairs," he decided.

"What? No!" James began to protest, but his father cut him off.

"It's just for a night, James. Then we'll rethink it."

I turned and walked up the stairs, Lily behind me. "They seriously kicked you out for being friends with me?"

"Yeah," I replied. I realized she felt guilty, a little too late. "But it was worth it. They can't tell me what to do—or who my friends should be.

Lily opened the door to James's room and stepped inside. "Well...thanks. That—it was really sweet of you."

I stood there, stunned for a moment. She thought I was sweet! Her gray eyes searched my face worriedly, and I smiled. "Thanks, Lily."

We stood there for a moment, just looking at each other in silence. I stared at her as the hallway light illuminated her face. She was just so...freaking pretty! I mean, more than all the girls I knew...

Lily looked into my eyes as I took in her beauty. Her gray eyes glittered now as I stopped, and just stared. It was perfection, until—

"Woah. What are you doing?"

Lily turned bright red and ran past me, squeaking something about having forgotten something as she slammed the door to her room. James raised his eyebrows at me and I glared at him. "Whatever, Potter," I muttered, stripping down for bed.

I threw myself onto the spare bed in James's room, confusion running through my mind at the events of the day. First, getting kicked out. Staying at the Potter's—and technically the Weasley's too, seeing as they shared the house. And then, just now, Lily and I. Were we...about to kiss? What would have happen if we had? And all I knew, in that moment was that I wanted—

"I don't actually hate you, you know."

I was shocked senseless at James's confession in the dark. It seemed random, at that moment, especially after two years of fighting. "Wh-what?" I managed to choke out.

"I don't hate you," James repeated with a sigh. "I just came to Hogwarts, not knowing what to expect. But all the Gryffindors—and some Slytherins—expected me to hate you and the Slytherins. So, I came home, and complained—but Albus took it the wrong way. So now he really hates you, and the fact that Lily is in Slytherin."

I strained to see him in the darkness, pondering what he had said. "And you?"

I could barely see his smile, but it was there. "I guess it's a little weird to have my baby sister consorting with a Malfoy...not to mention someone I hated for the past two years. But no...I guess I don't mind. She's growing up...and I can't change that."

"Thanks, Potter." And I genuinely meant it. I hadn't hated him when I came to Hogwarts—okay, maybe a little after what my parents were like. But I believed him...and was glad that he wouldn't try to kill me every time I smiled at his sister. With that in mind I let sleep overtake me, come what will.

* * *

"Is it true, James?"

"Wha? Albus, what's going on?"

I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and wondered where I was, before realizing I was at the Potter-Weasley home. Sunlight streamed in through James's window and I turned towards the voice.

"What's happening?" I asked.

The speaker—Albus Potter—turned towards me. "So it's true," he sneered. "Scorpius Malfoy slept here last night."

"Yeah," I smirked. "What of it? Can't handle having a _Malfoy_ here? Don't play dumb with me, Potter, I know what you were afraid to say."

"Afraid? Me? Who are we talking about, me or you?"

"I was under the impression we were talking about you," I replied innocently, slipping out of bed and pulling in my robe—Slytherin green.

Albus wrinkled his nose at the color. "Whatever, Malfoy, at least now I don't have to put up with the insufferable _bitch_ you have befriended."

Shocked, I raised an eyebrow. "You mean your _sister_?"

"Who else?"

"You'd better hope I don't tell her," I smirked, and watched his face whiten and then return to its normal tan. "Ha," I sneered as I stalked past him down the stairs. Behind me, James reprimanded his brother.

"Scorp!" Lily called from the kitchen. The scent of pancakes and syrup wafted towards me. I stepped towards it, into a den of lions.

The whole Weasley-Potter clan turned to stare at me, with he exceptions of Lily and her parents. "Um, hi?" I started, nervous.

Glares. I should have expected it.

Mrs. Potter set a plate of pancakes in front of me. I muttered a thanks and began eating, doing my best to ignore the stares directed at me. Lily sat to my right, red as a tomato, staring at the table.

Slowly, the conversation returned to the room and I whispered to Lily, "What was that?"

She squirmed with a sheepish expression. "Yeah...my parents didn't tell them about it..."

"It's okay," I said with a smile, and then thought of Albus's comment earlier that morning. "Listen, I need to talk to you..."

"Okay," Lily said. "C'mon."

I wolfed down the rest of my pancakes and left the room with Lily. Naturally, all the gazes followed me.

Up in Lily's room, I sat down on her bed with unease. "Listen," I began. "This morning, Albus came to James's room, where I was sleeping, you know...and there was a fight."

I saw her take a sharp breath and hold it for a second. "And...?"

"Well, Albus called you a...well, a bitch."

She stared at me, shock and disbelief written all over her face. "He did. He really did?"

Too worried that I would upset her more, I only nodded.

Lily took a deep breath, pulling herself together although a tear rolled down her cheek. I fought the urge to wipe it away. "And James?"

"What? James? Oh, he doesn't hate me, or you, or any Slytherins." I answered, confused.

"No, silly," she responded, laughing a little. "Did he agree with Albus?"

I shook my head. "Oh. No, he didn't, he yelled at him."

Lily smiled. "Thanks, Scorp. For telling me this."

I smiled and shrugged, not needing to say anything.

"And now," Lily continued, "My brother is going to give me an explanation."

**A/N: So, you like it? I do too. :) It's 6 pages and 1848 words, two dramatic scenes and a lot of changes. A lot more to come, please continue to read, review and follow! Love you guys!**


	6. Of Owls And Bewitchments

**Disclaimer: And nope, still not JKR.**

**A/N: soooo sorry for the delay! It's kinda short, but I hope you enjoy it! I might be a little slower with this as I'm on vacation this week, but I can promise you guys there'll be a long chapter the nest one! And this chapter is where it starts to differ from Slytherin's Potter!**

I was still smarting in anger over Lily when I arrived in Diagon Alley. How dare he, her own fucking brother, say something like that about her? What was fucking wrong with him? And she was just letting it go? It didn't make sense. Not with the Lily I knew.

Putting it out of my mind, I stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron and into the bright sunlight. Witches and wizards bustled along wide cobblestone street lined with shops. Ye Olde Tavern was full to the brim with magical folk clamoring for lunch. Opposite it, Quality Quidditch Supplies was just as crowded. Down the street, a sign proclaiming "Eeylops Owl Emporium" drew my eye.

I made my way through the bustling crowd and slipped into the dark-lit shop. Innumerable pairs of amber eyes turned towards me and I stepped forward, bumping into a witch bent over a cage.

"Scorpius?" she asked, standing up.

"Lana! What are you doing here?"

"Getting an owl, obviously," Lana replied, laughing. "Lars and Mitch are in Quality Quidditch Supplies. We're meeting at The Leaky Cauldron at noon. And you're here because...?"

"No reason, really," I replied, glad that my friends were here. I needed that, to calm down. "I need a new owl, though. I suppose I'm here to get away."

Her brow furrowed in the darkness. "What do you mean?"

I shook my head. "Tell you guys later."

"Okay..." Lana replied, but she wasn't done with the topic. "Should I get this owl?" A large dark brown owl with two tufts of feathers on its head was perched on her arm. "It's a...Stygian owl," she added, looking the label on its cage.

"Sure," I replied, looking for mine. "This one?" I asked her.

"No...how about this one?" Lana replied, referring to a light brown owl with a tawny belly and large black eyes. "She's a mottled owl from Costa Rica."

"Yes," I decided, taking the owl from her as I headed to the sales table. She was light in my arm and clacked her beak at me as I grabbed my wallet and paid. "Now, what should your name be?" I hummed to myself as we excited the shop and walked to The Leaky Cauldron. Mitch and Lars were already there and had packages but them.

"Scorp! What're you doing here?" Mitch called us over to their table.

"And you got an owl!" Lars added as we sat down.

"Yeah, I need a name for her—but none of yours, Mitch," I added, taking a chip off his plate.

"Hey!" he protested, of both my thievery and the fact he couldn't suggest a name. "It wouldn't be _that_ sex-related!"

Lana rolled her eyes and slapped him across the table. "And now will you tell us?"

Lars looked from me to Lana. "Tell us what?"

I sighed, but decided to tell them. "So, when I got home two days ago...my parents kicked me out. For being friends with Lily—even if she's a Slytherin. And so I'm...staying at her house. And, um, James Potter doesn't hate us. But Albus does...and he called Lily a bitch behind her back. I told her and she's not mad at him, but she was before she talked to him."

My friends looked shocked. "They—they kicked you out?" Lars asked.

"Potter doesn't hate Slytherins?" Mitch wondered in the same shocked voice.

"He called her a bitch?" Lana pondered as well.

"Yeah..." I replied, grimacing. "It happened."

Lana snapped out of it. "Get her here."

Lars looked up, confused. "What are you doing, Lana?"

"Get her here. Now," was all Lana said, so with a shrug at the others I pulled a pinch of Floo powder out of my pocket and jumped in the fireplace near us, heading for the Burrow. Lily was right by the fire, reading, so I grabbed her wrist and jumped back in the fire.

Coughing, we stumbled out of the fireplace and into The Leaky Cauldron. Lily wiped some soot off her face and looked at me, asking, "Scorp?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Lana wanted to talk to you."

Lily rolled her eyes and snorted. "She didn't have to get you to do that," she said as she sat down.

"I didn't. Scorpius just did," Lana interjected. "Now what's this thing with Albus?"

"Oh, yeah," Lily said, after taking a swig of my butterbeer and smirking at me. "He called me a bitch. Like he's not one, and and an ass, as well. Scorp—you got an owl?" she asked, obviously wanting to switch the topic.

"Yeah—but I thought you weren't mad at him?"

"I wasn't?"

"No...you said it was 'Fine, he's nice to me.' So..." I trailed off, confused. Lily was mad? But before she wasn't...after she talked to Albus.

"Damn," Lana muttered under breath, obviously reaching the same conclusion as me. "Lily, look at me."

Lily turned to Lana, confused. Mitch and Lars stared as well, but I knew what she was doing.

"Don't stop looking...that's it...and now..._Revelabit Abscondita_," she finished. Lily shivered, and slowly a golden haze appeared around her. It intensified, and then slowly dissipated. "The Imperious Curse," Lana stated solemnly, her eyes flickering around.

Lily's eyes widened, along with everybody else's. I didn't think Albus was capable of that...or that he would want to...especially on his sister. Why would he?

"He—"

"How did—"

"Why—"

"On his sister—"

Everyone was talking at once, so I turned to whisper to Lily, "You okay?"

She looked at me, fear in her eyes. "I was bewitched. I was tricked into being what Albus wanted. It's no better than supporting him! Do you think I feel okay?"

I shook my head, not wanting to loose my temper with her. "No. It's not your fault. What he did was wrong...and he should go to Azkaban for it."

"I know he should!" Lily protested. "But he won't, because do you really think my dad is going to put his son in prison?"

"No," I muttered in defeat. "So I suppose your dad will be of no help...but what about...no..."

"Exactly," she broke in. "Nobody can help."

"So what do we do?" I asked. Honestly, if she had told me to, I would have killed him, myself. After what he did to her...

"Nothing," Lily murmured, softly. "We do nothing."

**A/N:  
So, again, sorry for the delay.  
Lana's owl: /gallery/Stygian%20Owl-Pete%  
Scorpius's owl: .  
Oh, and the spell Lana does is not the best, for all you people who might know.**


End file.
